


"Who's for dinner?"

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Gore, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, kind of sadistic Will Graham, trigger warning blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is under close surveillance in a glass cell, Hannibal doesn't really like that Jack Crawford locked up his fiancé.</p><p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Who's for dinner?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much writing practice.

It had scared Jack Crawford when he first had the thought. 

Will Graham and Hannibal Lector, killing together. 

It scared him even more now that he knew it was true. His first action was to confine Will, and now Jack stood, looking straight at Will through a glass wall. Alana Bloom stood next to Jack, her arms crossed over her chest. 

"This isn't going to last, Jack." She stated, her eyes avoiding Will's so sudden daring eye contact, so different from before when he avoided it entirely. 

"I know." He replied wearily, Jack knew that it wouldn't take Hannibal long to retrieve his lover. 

Will laughed, it was so light yet so dark, it sent shivers down both their spines, he grinned before turning and heading to the mandatory coffee pot that was in his glass cage. 

A few moments later Will turned back around, stirring sugar into coffee and taking a sip. "I wonder who's for dinner tonight." He said, as if it was perfectly normal conversation, stirring his coffee some more with a dark smile on his lips. 

Jack's face twisted in disgust, he turned, walking away from the glass, Alana soon to follow. 

Will laughed again, sitting casually in one of the chairs. 

~~~~~

Alarms sounded, gunshots fired, and yet Will Graham sat calmly in his cage. A smile akin to a child waiting to leave school on his face. 

Blood started to spatter the glass of Will's cage and he chuckled, wondering if Jack Crawford and Alana Bloom lay among the fallen, he had kind of wanted to announce that him and Hannibal were engaged to them, but alas, they might be dinner 

Dr. Hannibal Lector walked through the blood, covered in it himself, through the bodies. Will smiled at the sight of his bloody fiancé and watched him unlock the door. Will walked over to meet the older man. 

Hannibal opened the door and grinned, his hands cupping his fiancé's face and placing a light kiss on his lips, a hand playing with Will's unruly curls. 

Will gently deepened the kiss before pulling away, a smile on his lips. "Hello, Dearest." 

"Hello, my Love." Hannibal purred, his hands falling to Will's shoulders. "Shall we return home, My Love?"

"Yes, Darling. Please." Will murmured, intertwining their hands. 

Hannibal smiled and took a step forward, leading his fiancé through the bodies. "I have a fabulous dinner planned for us." 

Will grinned, his eyes sparked with interest. "Jack or Alana?"

The older man chuckled. "They're "waiting" in the car, tonight we are having Freddie Lounds." 

Will's face lit up in delight, his eyes scanning over the dead, familiar faces covered in blood. 

The seamless Bentley sat in the parking lot, Hannibal opened the passenger door for Will, who thanked him with a quick kiss. 

Alana lay unconscious in the backseat, Hannibal having somehow stuffed Jack in the trunk. 

As Hannibal got into the car Will pulled him into a kiss, long, loving and full of passion. Will released Hannibal with a grin, eyes scanning over Hannibal. 

"Let us go home, my love." Hannibal whispered, smiling at Will before they drove into the darkness in the Bentley.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
